herofandomcom-20200223-history
Meme Tatane
Meme Tatane is a Meister and a newly-enrolled Freshman student at Shibusen and one of the protagonists of the spin-off manga, Soul Eater Not!. Although slightly spacey and forgetful, she can be a force to be reckoned with in a fight. After Tsugumi helps her from a group of boys harassing her, Meme quickly befriends the Demon Weapon, and desires to be her partner, along with Anya. BackgroundEdit Not much about Meme is known, although her fighting abilities imply that she probably came from a martial arts background like Akane. She says that she has forgotten the reason why she joined Shibusen. Personality Meme's most notable trait is that she is very forgetful and a little spacey at times. She often forgets things, even her own name at one point, and often cannot recognize the flow of time, mistaking a passing of a week for a passing of a month. She also mispronounces the names of the people around her, although she does not forget the names of people that she is very close to, such as Anya and Tsugumi. She can be slow on the uptake and can get confused rather easily. She is a heavy-sleeper, and often ends up sleep-walking as well, and can even engage in hand-to-hand combat whilst sleeping. One time, when she manages to wake up, she tries to look for her glasses, despite the fact she does not actually wear any. However, although she appears a little air-headed, Meme is anything but, and is actually rather understanding of others. She tells Tsugumi once to accept the money Ox has given her through part-time work, because if she does not, then Ox has worked for nothing. She cares deeply for her friends and never has any bad intentions in her actions. She is kind, polite and modest, similar to Tsugumi, and is very understanding and willing to make compromises for others, as she agrees to let Anya be Tsugumi's partner when Anya wants to, and is even willing to swap beds with Anya when she wants to be next to Tsugumi's bed. She is polite in terms of speech and is very friendly towards others. Comparisons can be made between her and Tsubaki in this part of her personality. She is also very cheerful and upbeat, always smiling and can also have a bit of a playful side as she and Tsugumi often joke about together. She shows that she is happily willing to work when she and Tsugumi and Anya work part-time at the Master's cafe. Her kind actions however, sometimes end up falling short to some due to her forgetfulness and lack of common sense. Like Tsugumi, Meme seems to admire other people's good looks to a great degree, being overwhelmed by Anya's cuteness in her waitress uniform. Of course, she seems to not recognize the fact that she is very well endowed herself. Meme also takes pretty much anything in stride. As a result, she never gets frightened or upset and is always flexible and accepting to new situations, no matter how frightening they can be. She seems aware of her forgetfulness and tendency to space out at times, but she says that because of this, she is not afraid of anything. She manages to stand up to Traitors without even flinching. Although appearing to be slightly weak and vulnerable in a confrontation, if her friends are in danger, Meme is quickly serious and almost becomes a different person. She says she can never forgive anyone who dares lay a hand on her friends (people whom she refers to as 'funes'). She does not seem to think much about things in the future or the past, often living in the present. There has also been a few small hints that Meme may in fact enjoy fighting to some degree, as when Anya was attack she was the first to jump into battle mode and even seen to be looking forward to it. It can even be suggested that had the Thompson sister's not been hand gun weapon's, Meme would have enter the fight in place Anya. Appearance Meme is a fourteen-year-old girl of Japanese descent. She is busty for her age, which she does not seem to recognize, and she is shown to be slightly taller than Tsugumi. She has light, mahogany-brown hair, and bright, mahogany-brown eyes. She wears her hair in a short, side-ponytail; she often forgets which side she initially ties the ribbon, sometimes putting it on the right side of her head, or even right on top of her head. She wears a white dress shirt buttoned right up to the collar with a red bow tie. Above that, she wears a beige sweater vests. The sleeves of her vests seem to be slightly longer than needed, and Meme has a habit of holding the edge of her sleeves with her hands. She wears a green/blue argyle printed pleated dress that goes just above her knees, as well as brown shoes with white ankle-length socks. When working part-time at Deathbucks Cafe, she wears its waitress uniform. She wears a small cap in the shape of Shinigami's mask, along with a dress shirt with puffy shoulders tied and black ribbons along with a large extravagant polka dot bow tie. Above that, she wears a well-fitting black dress held up with suspenders, tied with a ribbon behind her back and with cross-stitches on the front. The tightness of the uniform emphasizes her rather prominent chest even more. The skirt fans out at her thighs and has a white stripe going across the bottom. She wears white knee-length stockings and black shoes. Abilities Skilled Combatant Sleeping Fist Although her personality implies that she is clumsy, Meme is anything but, and is shown to have a great sense of balance and also possesses a substantial amount of physical strength, being able to carry multiple trays laden with multiple cups, plates, glasses and bowls with great ease. She is also a fast runner, and has good stamina as well. This, coupled with her ability to fight (in her sleep), makes Meme probably the strongest out of the three protagonists. With her Sleeping Fist, she was able to easily push aside Ms. Misery. However, while awake she seemed to be no match for the Tratior that attack Anya. Trivia *Meme's surname literally means, 'lots of sound.' Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Soul Eater Heroes